


Blessing or curse

by ElementEmpiress



Category: Books of Magic, Original Work, magic myth
Genre: Merlin Inspired, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementEmpiress/pseuds/ElementEmpiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non magical believer is astounded to discover me secret past as a sorceress. She becomes aware of this after meeting and old friend who she has no recollection of, who she once used her powers to cure. When her best friend contracts the same illness, she has to decide whether to relive and unveil her past time as a sorceress to him..or hope he pulls through without..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. superstitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honkers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkers/gifts).



Superstitions; horoscopes, ghosts, spirits, until now I'd never given them another thought...the idea of spirits refusing to rest, wondering streets and haunting living souls, well that seemed preposterous to me. Superhuman figures of fiction never enlightened me and I never woke up to find mommy kissing Santa Claus. I can honestly say I have never believed in him. However, sorcery and supernatural magic, well I didn't want to lose faith in those. Although I was of course aware of the fact they aren't really true, I didn't want to lose hope that one day supernatural powers might become me.   
It wasn't the average magical powers of comic book hero's: flying, great strength or agility. I dreamt about able to connect with people. Read their emotions when you're not anywhere near them. To be honest I wanted this so much I began to convince myself I could...  
If you think about it, we have indeed been blessed with magical powers, the ability to talk. Words; our most inexhaustible source of magic, capable not only of inflicting damage on an opponent, but also remedying it.  
It was when I reached the age of twelve and became more scientifically educated that I gave up on mysteriously transforming into the world's next super hero. You have to admit, the laws of physics can sometimes put a damper on things. I recently left school to centre my life around my true passion of martial arts. I now only live for two things...


	2. Grass whistle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected wake up call...

It was midnight, I guessed from the location of the moon reflecting the glorious rays of the sun directly above my head. I lay back against the bed of soft leaves that I had accumulated from the nearby meadow next to what remains of Serpent Dojo. A sudden gust of fierce wind blew the battered, wooden, door backwards; slamming against the sandstone of the Dojo courtyard's walls and narrowly missing my head. The wind warped around the yard picking up stray leaves. Used to this my gaze shifted from the leaves to the sparkling star filled canvas that is the beautiful night sky. I raised my left arm and began creating symbols in the air, connecting stars. As I watched the stars appeared to grow dimmer, slowly vanishing as I closed my eyes.   
I awoke to the sound of a grass whistle tune, appropriate given the surroundings. I opened one eye to sight a figure sitting at my feet. I sat up quickly, startled to see a human in this derelict area. As I watched he lowered his hood and released the grass from his grip.  
He sharply turned around, green eyes glinting in the sunlight.  
"Who are y-" I asked hastily...  
"Are you shiroba?" He demanded, interrupting my question; knocking me back into the wall and holding me there.  
I instinctively pushed him back, flawing him and pinning him to the ground.  
He smirked, somewhat to my irritation...  
"Mind explaining yourself..?" I asked, moving aside and allowing him to sit up.  
"I'm ky," he stated, extending a hand.  
"Kara..." I replied, taking his hand.  
His eyes glinted as he forced me backwards onto my bed of leaves.   
"Do you know of Shiroba?" He repeated forcefully, pressing down.  
"N-no," I mumbled, still in slight daze of his quick actions. "There's great fear in your eyes..."   
"You sound like Shiroba." He growled, tightening his grip.  
"I do not know who your talking about, but I can tell you fear her..." I blankly stated. I felt his grip loosen so I took advantage of this, taking hold of his arms, and switching position with him.  
"Your stronger than you look, Kara." He chuckled, attempting to push against me.  
"I take that as an insult," I smirked. "You've got some explaining to do now, ky. Starting with who Shiroba is," I sensed his hesitation.  
"Shiroba is a sorceress...she has magic..." he said solemnly.   
"Magic..?" I repeated, my eyes sparkling at the thought. I released his arms and moved off..."lucky," I muttered.  
"Lucky!? Kara, it's said she's spent her life on the run because of her astoundingly powerful magic."  
"What do you want with her then?" I questioned.  
"I thought that would be obvious, a highly powerful sorceress is a threat to the land." He calmly said.  
"Your against the freedom of magic..?" I asked, avoiding his gaze.  
"It's dangerous...my father was killed by sorcery..." he said forcefully, trembling very slightly.  
"Then your strong feelings are understandable, I'm sorry," I reassured, "But not all who possess magic want to use it for harm or self gain. Magical capabilities doesn't make a person evil, we are all born with both good and evil inside us, it's the path we take that makes us who we are."  
He forced me backwards to lie next to him, "Kara, do you possess sorcery?" He asked, looking directly at me.  
"Would you harm me if I said yes..?" I said with simple curiosity. To which he turned away.  
"I don't ky, however a part of me wished I did so I could read you clearer." I said sitting up.  
"Heh," he turned back and sat up, taking my hand and placing his hand round the front of my neck.   
"What are you doing..?" I enquired hesitantly.  
"Checking if your telling the truth." He stated, pressing slightly more forcefully against my neck.  
I gulped, "Do you not trust me..?" I enquired, looking away.  
"Not entirely just yet Kara." He smiled, lowering his hand.  
"I'd consider you a fool if you did," I smirked, "Believe me now?"  
"Mm yes, sorry Kara," He mumbled.  
"It's fine, are you hungry?" I asked, standing up.  
"I guess," he replied.  
"It's about half twelve," I said, reading the alignment of the sun.  
"How do you know?" He asked, looking up puzzled.  
"Sun rises in the east, sets in the west. At this moment it's almost directly above us, so it's around twelve." I explained, gazing at the clear blue sky. He looked blankly at me, eyes almost glazed over.   
"Ky?" I said, placing a hand on his arm. He sighed sadly and avoided my eyes.  
"Can you promise you won't think less of me if I tell you what's on my mind," he said, still looking away.  
"I promise..." I replied, intrigued.  
"I have never been to school... I don't have an education,Kara." He solemnly said, fiddling with his fingers.  
"I wouldn't have guessed, how come?" I asked, "You erm, don't have to respond to that..."   
"4 years ago my village was invaded and destroyed by a ruthless group of enchanters. My..my father was killed by one of them and I lost my brother in the commotion, the last vision of him I remember he was being carried off into the woodland at the back of our village. I later found out by talking to our village elder it was Shiroba that was with the man carrying him off..." he looked straight into my eyes, I was finding it difficult not to cry for him. However, he seemed more settled. "Shiroba was only 10 then, I was 11..and my brother only 7. He could be alive, but he could also not." He sighed.   
"He has to be alive, somewhere..." I lent against him, taking his hand. I had a certain feeling that he was still alive, but I didn't know whether this was because I wanted him to be or because it was true.  
"I hope so..." his voice trailed of but his grip on my hand tightened, "How old are you anyway?"   
"15 in a couple of weeks, so nearly the same as you," I smiled.  
"Heh," he looked up thoughtfully.  
"What's on your mind?" I asked, also looking up...  
"Oh just wondering what I could get for you," he smirked, "I've told you about my back story, but I haven't heard yours..."   
"Your planning on staying around then?" I blatantly ignored his attempt to get me to talk about myself.  
"That's if you'll let me," he stood up and winked, offering me a hand up.  
I playfully knocked his arm aside and stood up by myself, "Mm, I guess."


	3. "Trust me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being lead away from her place of safety at serpent dojo, Kara decides to challenge Ky.

"May I take you somewhere..?" He asked, looking off into the distance.  
I was uncertain to this request and admittedly a little nervous because for the last few years this Dojo has been my safe place. My peaceful home of serenity. I felt he was going to tear me away from my place of safety and into somewhere threatening. Despite my instinct to resist, a small part of me felt I could trust him, so I reluctantly nodded.  
Perhaps sensing my uncertainty he carefully took my hand as he lead me out of the Dojo, away from my shelter, away from my safety.  
"Where are you taking me exactly?" I curiously enquired, observing the meadow beside the Dojo as we past it.  
"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it." He stated, smirking. This slightly unnerved me, I was in half a mind to turn back as I glanced back towards the Dojo. The model serpent stood proudly outside; I asked in my mind for him to guard the Dojo in my absence. For a moment I was certain the sly appearing serpent winked at me. I had no time to fixate on this though as Ky had sped up slightly, gripping more to my hand. Maybe he noticed I had a reluctance to leave...  
"Trust me Kara, it's safe here and I'll protect you," he reassured me. Despite the attempt of reassurance, the words 'I'll protect you' felt somewhat disparaging in my mind.  
"I'm pretty capable of protecting myself, thanks." I pulled free from his hand.  
"Then how come I was able to force you to the floor at our first encounter?" He annoyingly smirked.  
"You had just woke me up ky...plus it's impolite to seriously harm or fight a stranger without reason." My eyes glinted in the sudden Sun light, "But I think you may have just given me a reason..." I let my voice trail off. I turned he towards me and slowly backed him into a tree.  
"What are you-" he asked, but I interrupted, pinning him to the tree. "Kara?" He looked at me slightly unsure; his green eyes shining with a hint of worry.  
"You sure it's not you in need of protection?" I smiled, letting him go.  
"Of course," he said without hesitation.  
A small rustling came from the bushes behind us, to which ky slightly jumped at, making me smirk.  
"W-what..?" He stuttered, turning around to the source of the noise. Moments before the rustle I had glimpsed a beautiful blue Jay dart down from the clear sky and into the bushes. The sound therefore of the Jay wasn't a shock to me, compared to the fright it had given Ky. However, I decided to take advantage.

"Careful, don't-" I whispered, but he covered my mouth with his hand, forcing me to be silence.  
As he let go of me and slowly stepped towards the bush, I took a few steps backwards, taking care to be as silence as possible.  
Just before I was about to take action I noticed a weapon in Ky's hand; a sword. He raised it up, preparing to strike.  
"Wait!" I pulled him away from the bush, unarming him.  
He looked at me in confusion, "What was that for..?"  
I didn't reply, instead observed the beautifully sculpted weapon in my hand, "Where did you get this, I didn't notice you to be carrying any weapons..."  
"It was my father's, you wouldn't have seen it as I keep it here," he carefully removed his black cloak to reveal a sword case that hung diagonally across hiss back. I also sighted a small dagger attached to the left side of his belt.  
"It's beautiful..." I commented, running my finger across the edge of the swords blade.

He smiled and replaced it back into the case.  
The deeper we ventured into the forest, the thicker the undergrowth grew. Spikes from the thorns clawed at my ankles, but I concentrated on the distant sound of a Jay singing from the treetops. I paused for moment, gazing upwards.  
"Are you alright..?" Ky inquired, glancing back at me.  
"Jays have a stunning song..." I commented.  
"You like music, eh?" He asked, picking a small fresh leaf from the Bush to his left and placing over his lips. The sound produced seemed to freeze time. Everything around us fell silent; the breeze suddenly settled, the Jays voice became more distant and the leaves that were previously floating in the breeze dropped to the floor.  
I felt my soul purify...  
The tune brought me back to the memory of the night I first met Ky and I found myself involuntary smiling.As he let go of the leaf the breeze re-awakened. The Jay almost magically reappeared, sawing down and landing on the branch of a silver Burch tree that proudly stood and the end of what seemed to be an arch way of white-wooded trees. The floor covered with a blanket of thorns in which we stood in. "Kara..!" I looked up in surprise of the sound shout, "Your ankle' s bleeding!" Ky hurriedly came forward, grabbing my hand and putting me towards the clearing at the end of the bed of thorns. To my disappointment the Jay flew off. "Sorry I don't think I'm quite strong enough to carry you or I would've..." he said sorrowfully, "You should've told me you had been cut..." "I honestly didn't notice, the melody of your tune was so soothing it took me away..." I wistfully stated, "I can hardly feel it now, I'm fine." This was a slight lie, but I didn't wish to worry him. "No, we need to stop the bleeding, that's not a small wound Kara." He stubbornly looked at me. I sighed and carefully sat down amongst the luscious grass, leaning against the silver Burch tree. "Okay, stay here and I'll find a Suki-petal." He released my hand. "Suki-petal..? What will that do..?" I asked. "They relieve pain, Kara." He smirked, "Don't look so worried." "D-don't go..." I avoided his eyes and quietly whimpered in pain. "Your in pain, I can't do nothing. I'll be back as soon as I can be." He bent down and gave me his dagger, "You'll be safe with this, I promise." I nodded, gripping to the small bronze dagger. "Please don't be long..." "I won't be." He turned away and sprinted out of sight. I heard the sound his leather boots fade away and silence feel once again. I extended my leg out in front of me, moaning in agony. I gasped. This wasn't from pain but instead surprise, I hadn't noticed before but the colour of my blood had a tint of purple, a dark purple... much to my confusion. I attempted to relax back against the tree, placing the dagger down by my side, and tucking it under my leg. My blood trickled down my ankle and had now covered my foot, I removed my now blood stained ankle shoes. I looked up, with tired eyes, my blinking was becoming more frequent and longer... The sky was darkening with the first stars appearing, the brightest of which directly above me as it seemed and I felt protected. That star reminded me of Ky. My thoughts were broken as the pain of my ankle deeply penetrated through all good thoughts in my mind. It was like a bullet through my veins as I tried to drag my foot towards me. The blood that was leaking out earlier had dried, sticking to the bottom of the dark blue dress I was wearing. A rustle came from behind, startling me... I was hesitant to turn around, however I didn't have to... The Jay that had been sitting earlier on a branch of the tree beneath which I lay had returned. It's pure black feathers causes it to bend in with the night that was falling. Ky had been gone for over 3 hours, I was starting to doubt if he was coming back. These are the times I wished I could mind read... Ky was the first sign of human life (other than myself) that I had seen for at least 5 years, despite my dislike and distrust of humans I felt somewhat different towards Ky. Unfortunately, as more stars filled the sky I had lost hope of him returning. With the Jay watching over me I took a last look at the brightest star in the sky, wished for Ky to return and fall asleep... For the second night in a row I awoke with a start. A shot of pain spread through the side of my leg. "Kara it's alright, it's only me." A familiar voice whispered. I breathed a relieved sigh and opened my eyes. "Wow, how did-?" I exclaimed, studying my healed ankle. He chuckled, "You need to rest it though." "Uhh thank you..." I weakly replied. "What is it, are you okay?" He looked at me worried. I indicated to the side of my leg. "May I?" He asked. I reluctantly nodded, under normal circumstances I wouldn't let anyone dare. He carefully moved the end of my dress up, "Oh my...Kara..." "What is it?" I whined the pain stabbing through me. "Okay...sorry about this, hold on..." he placed one hand on my leg looked straight at me, "Sorry." "Huh-" My question was cut short by the agony, I held back tears. I was used to feeling pain unlike that of a normal teenager would feel, I had the scars to prove it, but this was unlike any pain. "Gosh I'm sorry..." he set down his dagger beside me, it's blade was covered in my purple blood. Didn't take me long to realise what I had foolishly done. He used the edge of his cloak to remove the access blood and applied what was left of what I presumed to be Suki-petals, which didn't have a particularly nice smell, but I didn't complain. "Kara.." he knelt down beside me, "How come your blood isn't red...?" "I don't know.." I looked to the floor, feeling pretty helpless. "It's on your hands..." "Don't worry about that, I shouldn't have left the dagger with you so it's my fault, this wouldn't have happened." He sighed sadly. "No it's not, don't blame yourself." I placed my pale hand on his arm, " I should know more than anyone about the danger of a blade..." "What do you mean..?" He looked up inquisitively. I refused to reply and instead attempted to turn over, sending a flood of pain streaking down my leg. "Careful, don't hurt yourself," he exclaimed, putting an arm around me. "What are you doing...?" I learned away slightly uncomfortable. He looked at me, somewhat hurt, "sorry, you don't trust human contact do you?"


End file.
